Talk:Item Template/Archive 4/17/2006
Formatting Which format do you like best? Since we found how to make links colored, we can make the recipes look better, but which format do you like best? I prefer #3, but I've heard good things for #1 as well. Give me your 2 cents. --Chrisjander 20:47, 16 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Har, I personally like #2, but I could go for #3 too. I like #2 and #3 a lot better than #1 though. --Rixie-- ---- I like #3, as I've said, mainly cause it separates the crystal more from the Ingredients. After all, the crystal is used to create the synthesis, not as an ingredient in the recipe. --Chrisjander 21:28, 16 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I vote for #3 too. --Gahoo 06:24, 17 April 2006 (PDT) ver 3 --uberfuzzy 08:08, 17 April 2006 (PDT) ---- And another question... What does everyone think of doing the same sort of thing for recipes that require a crafting tool? Cause it's not really an ingredient...and I really think having "Crafting Tool: Gold Ensorcellment" just looks...bleh. I'm not quite satisified with the look of example #1 below, but I do like it better than #2. So any feedback on this? --Rixie-- ---- That's what would come next, you're one step ahead Rixie ;) I was thinking either what you have or another color that isn't represented by a crystal, that way something that uses a Water Crystal won't look weird. Any idea what color we should use? --Chrisjander 08:57, 17 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Same one we use for "neutral" food effects? 1 Goldsmithing (20) :Yield: Vision Amethyst x 1 :[[Wind Crystal|'Wind Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :*1 x Amethyst :*1 x Dark Anima :*1 x Earth Anima :*1 x Lightning Anima ---- Only problem is that's the color for Earth Crystal :( How about this orange? it works well with Fire Crystal red, and shouldn't make any other color look bad Goldsmithing (20) :'''Yield: Vision Amethyst x 1 :[[Wind Crystal|'Wind Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :*1 x Amethyst :*1 x Dark Anima :*1 x Earth Anima :*1 x Lightning Anima --Chrisjander 09:10, 17 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Close to red on my screen. How about this then? I like the word better than color by # anyway. :[[Wind Crystal|'Fire Crystal']] :[[Wind Crystal|'Earth Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment or :[[Wind Crystal|'Wind Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment or :[[Wind Crystal|'Thunder Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment ---- Having different colors for each type of crystal would be a bit of a nightmare, but it looks like you didn't use # for the colors, so that might be okays. What's a good one for water and ice? --Chrisjander 09:27, 17 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Sorry - I wasn't clear. I was just giving a few possbilities and showing how they look next to the closest crystal color. --Gahoo 09:30, 17 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I kind of like the orange one... lemme try something :[[Fire Crystal|'Fire Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Ice Crystal|'Ice Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Wind Crystal|'Wind Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Earth Crystal|'Earth Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Lightning Crystal|'Lightning Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Water Crystal|'Water Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Light Crystal|'Light Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Dark Crystal|'Dark Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment Looks good, what do the rest think? --Chrisjander 09:35, 17 April 2006 (PDT) ---- lol I come back to see if anyone has read my posed question yet, and you guys have had a field day! :-D But yeah, I think that last "marigold" color looks good. It's not close to any of them except Earth, and I thikn it's different enough that it wouldn't be a problem. The ONLY problem I have is that it's such a bright color...My might keeps wanting to see a more muted...subdued color. I kinda naturally associate bright with crystals. But as I'm not doing so hot in the ideas department right now, I'm fine wiht the marigold color if everyone else is. --Rixie-- ---- :[[Fire Crystal|'Fire Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Ice Crystal|'Ice Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Wind Crystal|'Wind Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Earth Crystal|'Earth Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Lightning Crystal|'Lightning Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Water Crystal|'Water Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Light Crystal|'Light Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment :[[Dark Crystal|'Dark Crystal']] :Gold Ensorcellment I personally like the "sienna" color the best. The orange is just too bright on my screen at least. I also like how subdued it is so it doesn't jump out at you as being a crystal if you know what i mean >.< What do you guys think? --Rixie-- ---- I like it, plus, no funny numbers :) --Chrisjander 21:07, 17 April 2006 (PDT)